¿Calmato?
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Era una buena mañana, pero solo por el bonito y brillante Sol que la iluminaba. En algún lugar de Tokyo, Ken se despierta en una cama, solo, pero en realidad... ¿Se encontraba solo en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué estaba allí?
1. Chapter 1

Ken abrió los ojos ante el sonido del cantar de un pajarillo que se oía fuera, en la calle. Estaba totalmente entumecido y cansado, tirado en la cama. Un momento, ¿cama? Se incorporó raro y palpó las sábanas y el colchón de aquel sitio, sorprendido y algo sudoroso. Al darse la vuelta se encontró a un Tsukiyama observándolo fijamente, sin ropa y medio tapado por la manta. Cogió una bocanada de aire, asustado, y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aquello no era posible. Decidido, volvió a abrir los ojos, para comprobar que aquello no había sido más que una ilusión producto de que aún estaba medio dormido. Se pasó la mano por la cara y por su blanco cabello echándose éste hacia atrás, aliviado. Respiró hondo varias veces y al fin decidió salir de la cama para levantarse y hacer algo productivo. Sin embargo, cuando colocó los pies en el suelo oyó ruidos similares a cuchillos rozándose los unos contra los otros desde la cocina.

Frunció el ceño y, con solo los calzones puestos, avanzó a hurtadillas por la habitación y después por el pasillo, pegado por la pared para que de este modo pudiera mantenerse "invisible". Con cuidado, se asomó a la puerta de la cocina para que, a su sorpresa, el Gourmet se encontraba ahí.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó instintivamente Ken-.

-¿Umh…? –Shuu se dio la vuelta, percatándose de la presencia del un ojo-. ¿Ya te has despertado, amore?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué coño hablas? –Corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo a un metro suyo, limitándose a mirarle fijamente, molesto, a los ojos-. …Qué ha pasado exactamente esta noche. Qué me has hecho. ¡Responde!

-¿Oh…? –Sonrió con malicia el mayor-. ¿Hacerte algo? ¿Yo…? Te has confundido, yo no soy de ese tipo de persona –se quedó pensativo unos segundos-. Oh… ¿Acaso acabas de acceder a que yo pueda jugar contigo un ratito, al fin…? Ya sabes que por mí perfecto –diciendo esto se agachó, acercando su rostro poco a poco al de Ken sin quitarse aquella sonrisa-.

-¡Tsk…! –Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, la única prenda que llevaba sin contar los pantalones y los zapatos, yendo elegante como siempre-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tsukiyama? –Tiró un poco más del cuello de la camisa, acercando sus rostros a escasos centímetros-. Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mí, ¿cierto…? –Su mirada se cargaba aún más de rabia y desprecio-.

-¡Calmato, calmato! Te encontré en un callejón a media noche y…No quería que mi presa se convirtiese en la de otros –suspiró-. Estabas inconsciente, yo solo te he salvado. Deberías agradecérmelo, Ka-ne-ki –silabeó-. Ya sabes que cuando te pones agresivo me incitas más a comerte. Contrólate, por favor.

-¡Serás…! –Se contuvo en pegarle un rodillazo en el estómago, y se limitó a soltarle de golpe y darse la vuelta-. Pues gracias, ya puedes irte.

Shuu rió un poco por lo bajo, y rodeó al joven con ambos brazos, similar a un abrazo.

-Pero Kaneki… Déjame jugar un poco contigo –le susurró al oído-, venga, solo un poco-.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

Se revolvió para darse la vuelta y asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el mayor lo detuvo con una mano, sonriendo levemente, parecía contento. Con la otra mano el Gourmet le sostuvo la barbilla a Ken-.

-Oh, vamos, si en el fondo sabes que lo deseas, Ka-ne-ki… -Sin vacilación alguna le besó en los labios, provocando el rubor del otro-.

-Pero qué…

Ken no tuvo oportunidad para apartarse, su puño aún estaba siendo agarrado y con la otra mano no era capaz de apartar a Shuu no importaba cuanta fuerza hiciese para empujarle. El Gourmet bajó su mano de la barbilla hasta el costado derecho del joven, acariciándolo a su paso con mucha delicadeza, como si quisiera notar cada parte de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Ah, Kaneki, tienes un cuerpo perfecto, unas cantidades de grasa ideales… Me muero por catarte de una vez –diciendo esto apegó más su cuerpo al de Ken, y le mordió en el cuello-.

En ese instante Ken pegó un grito de dolor y le dio su tan ansiado rodillazo en el estómago a aquel pervertido.

-¿¡DE QUÉ VAS, TSUKIYAMA!? –se llevó su mano a donde le había mordido aunque, para su sorpresa, apenas tenía profundidad-. N-No juegues conmigo. Tsk… Pervertido, maricón, ¿acaso quieres que te mate?

-Ah…-Trataba de reincorporarse, acercándose de nuevo a él-. Eres tan único, tan difícil de obtener… Eso me excita –rió de nuevo, de forma algo burlona-. Soy un gourmet, ¿recuerdas? Quiero degustar cosas nuevas.

En ese pequeño instante que Kaneki había bajado la guardia, Shuu aprovechó para agarrarle ambas manos, empotrándole contra la pared, sin salida. La sangre del medio humano corría lentamente bajando por su cuerpo, por lo que fue un placer para el Gourmet lamerle aquel pequeño hilo hasta llegar a la herida, besando esta con mucho gusto.

-Tsukiyama, cabrón...

-Sí, así es, sigue, me gustas más de ese modo –le volvió a besar en los labios, esta vez con más pasión, uno tras otro y sin apenas coger aire, hasta que finalmente le mordió el labio inferior-.

Ken ya no lo pudo soportar más. Ante aquella situación sacó uno de los tentáculos de su kagune y apartó de un solo a golpe a Tsukiyama de él, tirando éste al suelo. En este instante, Ken huyó de la cocina y regresó corriendo a la habitación. Al llegar allí buscó desesperadamente y casi cegado su ropa para poder irse de allí cuanto antes. Buscó por el suelo, cajones, la cama… Pero no la encontraba.

-Jé. ¿Buscabas algo, Ka-ne-ki~? –Shuu se había reincorporado rápidamente y ahora se encontraba apoyado con una mano en el marco de la puerta, con los labios ensangrentados-.

El joven medio ghoul se tapó con una de las pequeñas mantas que había en la cama, sin quitarle un ojo a aquel tipo.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa?

-Ah, tu ropa… Estaba destrozada cuando te encontré, así que… Me deshice de ella –dijo esto poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Pero toma –se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa, se la quitó y se la lanzó. Puedes utilizar la mía, Kaneki~.

-No quiero tu ropa –cogió la camisa al vuelo y la observó-. Puedes quedártela.

-¿Seguro que no la quieres…? –Shuu se había aproximado a él veloz, de tal manera que ya había puesto sus manos encima de él-.

-Que no la quiero, joder –gruñó tirándosela a la cara al otro-, déjame en paz de una vez.

-Ya veo… -Ladeó la cabeza, ignorándole-. Permíteme entonces ser su camisa –hizo una leve reverencia ante él-. Que aproveche, Ka-ne-ki~.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Pero qué…! –Exclamó Ken, sin poder continuar la frase debido a que Tsukiyama le había tapado la boca con su mano-.

El joven sintió como su cuerpo era empujado como si de una almohada se tratase hacia la cama, como si apenas tuviera peso. Entre gruñidos, le mordió la mano al Gourmet, pero cuando las primeras gotas de sangre se deslizaron por su boca detuvo de inmediato su ataque debido a aquel desagradable sabor de la carne de ghoul.

-Bon appétit, Kaneki.~

Shuu se había situado sobre el cuerpo del muchacho que, en comparación con el de él, no parecía más que un crío. Mantenía agarradas ambas manos de Ken contra el cabecero de la cama, de tal modo que ninguno de los dos podría utilizar sus manos. Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio, hasta que Tsukiyama se acercó poco a poco y empezó a rozar con su lengua su propia sangre que se había quedado impregnada en la barbilla de Kaneki. Paulatinamente empezó a lamer aquellas manchas con más ansia, llegando una vez más a los labios de Kaneki, pero sin llegar a besarle esta vez, solo "limpiando" su sangre de su presa.

-Ah, Kaneki… -Comenzó a decir-. No sé cómo no te puedo gustar, si soy… Soy una delicia, delicatessen!

-Que te jodan, Tsukiyama –reunió algo de saliva y le lanzó un escupitajo en la cara-.

-Umh… Ya veo… Con que esas tenemos… -Respiró hondo-. Ah~, eso me excita –veloz y sin dejar de agarrar las manos de Kaneki con una de las suyas, con la otra tiró de la sábana, haciendo que Ken la mordiese a la fuerza y llevándola al cabecero para atar las manos al cabecero de tal forma que cuanto más tirase de las manos, más tiraría de la mandíbula-. Dime, Kaneki, ¿así mejor? –Preguntó acariciando con sus manos ahora liberadas el rostro de Kaneki, aún sabiendo que solo iba a oír gruñidos de respuesta, y así fue-.

Comenzó a deslizarse y apegarse contra el cuerpo del menor con su torso ahora desnudo, toqueteando con delicadeza cada uno de los pectorales, y cada una de las costillas, recorriéndolas en toda su longitud con los dedos. A su vez, según se deslizaban sus manos por aquel exquisito cuerpo, le miraba a la cara, cada vez con más regularidad; quería ver las reacciones en aquel sutil rostro, que se volvía más sonrojado por momentos, en verdad el Gourmet solo estaba poniendo a prueba los entremeses.

-U-Ungh…

-…Sí, perdona mis acciones, solo quería jugar un rato antes de pasar al plato principal, ¿te parece…? –Abrió bien los ojos, intercambiando miradas de odio y deseo con su presa-. Merci, amore.

Lentamente se desabrochó el botón del pantalón, prosiguiendo la cremallera de la bragueta y bajándose aquella prenda.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó el Gourmet, aunque aquello había parecido algo más a un orgasmo, lo cual hizo que el propio Ken le mirase de una forma extraña-. ¡Qué pieza tan exquisita! –Comenzó a bajarle poco a poco los calzones a su presa, muy lentamente, como si disfrutase el mismo hecho de esperar-. Me pregunto… Si podré contenerme aquí, Kaneki.~

-¡Pedazo de cabrón! Has llegado demasiado lejos, no te permitiré seguir, pervertido. Acabaré contigo.

-Pero Kaneki… -Empezó a olisquear su entrepierna-. Estoy más que seguro de que tú también estás disfrutando de esto.

Ken no pudo evitar observarle y sonreírle con cierto desprecio en la mirada.

-Jé –le miraba fijamente, como intentando atravesarle con la mirada a través de su ojo izquierdo, el cual había pasado al de un ghoul-.

Desde detrás de la espalda de Ken salieron dos tentáculos o garras, uno por cada lado y casi en un instante, que fueron a apuntar casi como agujas a la nuca de Shuu.

-Ahora sé bueno y quítate de encima, Tsukiyama.

-Oh… No seas así, Kaneki. Si todavía no había ni empezado con el plato principal…~

-…Ha sido suficiente.

Con aquellas dos garras que apuntaban a Tsukiyama lo apresaron de brazos y piernas, similar a como lo haría una serpiente o una cobra, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su kagune para soltarse las manos de su atadura. Elevó aquel hombre ligeramente en el aire mientras que se ponía de pie encima de la cama y se colocaba su ropa interior correctamente.

-Con que el plato principal, eh… No me hagas reír. La única presa, la única víctima aquí desde el principio… Has sido tú Gou-r-met.~

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! En verdad ha sido más del que me esperaba y no supe bien cómo reaccionar, dado que no me había gustado mucho el modo en el que estoy escribiendo este fic porque bueno, lo único que me impulso a escribirlo fue el _hype_ que tenía con estos dos… No tiene tan buena calidad como me gustaría. En principio, este fic duraría solo un último capítulo más, sin embargo… Dado que vi que os había agradado, quisiera que me comentarais en los reviews si os gustaría que lo continuase con algo más de historia respecto a lo ocurrido con Kaneki y por qué estaba en aquellas condiciones en la calle cuando lo encontró Shuu. ¡Lo dejo a vuestra elección!

mary-animeangel: Ay, respecto a las parejas que has comentado, prefiero Yomo x Uta y Nishio x Nishino. ;; Sobre todo esa última, es preciosa.


End file.
